We will continue our studies on the primary structure of collagen as it relates to biologically important parts of the molecule such as the binding and cleavage by animal collagenases, the binding of LETS glycoprotein and also the topographical relationships between such molecules. We will also examine the mode of intracellular packaging of procollagen by electron microscopic approaches, and the relationship of this process to fibrogenesis. The influence of matrix materials in in vitro model system is a major subject for study is the role of hyaluronate and other proteoglycans in regulating developmental process. To study the mechanisms of connective tissue degradation in human inflammatory joint disease to examine the interactions of synovial cells from inflammatory joint tissue with emphasis on the production of these substances and influence on the functional and morphological characterization of these cells, to examine the effects of hormones which have important skeletal actions (particularly parathyroid hormone, calcitonin and prostaglandin E) on cell cultures from human connective tissues in order to understand the mechanism of action, including adenylate cyclase activation and functional characteristics of these cells, to assess factors which control collagen synthesis in humans, particularly with respect to heritable disorders of connective tissue in cultured cells but also with respect to developing markers for quantitating collagen synthesis and degradation, to develop a specific assay for guinea pig mitogenic factor in order to determine its biological significance, to study the functional characteristics of human synovial lymphocytes from the point of view of surface marker and the participation of helper and suppressive lymphocytes. Study of the biosynthesis of glycoproteins and proteoglycans by use of chemically synthesized isoprenoid sugar phosphates as intermediates and endogenous or synthetic peptides and glycopeptides as acceptors. Isolation and structures identification of glycopeptides and oliogsaccharides from the urine of patients with connective tissue diseases.